


[洋岳]无名之辈（上）

by achailulu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achailulu/pseuds/achailulu
Summary: 关键词:公路 西部 警匪（？）预警:△bf，没有cp向情节但是介意的请不要继续点开△ooc 情节纯属虚构下次更新时间:近期（一周之内）本来作为0825活动文应该一次完结，但是这个月太忙，临近日期开始通宵码字发现超出了预计篇幅无法一次写完，有些抱歉。策划组的朋友真的辛苦了，再次致谢！





	[洋岳]无名之辈（上）

作者:鲁并  
lof洋岳子博:@老人与狗

01

向哈萨人问路，他们通常会这么回答你:

“还有一个弯———就到了。”

02

车驱至布尔津桥时恰好北京时间晚八点整，北疆两小时时差让这座小城正值落日傍晚。自克拉玛依向北而行，魔鬼城只有戈壁滩上的钻油井与红柳胡杨在其间寥寥点缀。

岳明辉的桑塔纳2000用了几乎大半个白天从雨季的泥泞草场挣扎驶出，一路牛马拦路根本提不上速度，偶尔路过牧人毡房还要和追车玩的獒犬斗智斗勇，不熟悉路的外省人这几日被折腾的够呛。于是布尔津的安宁绿意就显得很喜人，大片湿地林木丛生，境内大陆唯一的北冰洋系额河蜿蜒盘桓，涑涑映着霞光，远望去像要踏入烟雨江南。

八月末西北已入秋，中午车轮卡在了泥潭里，他穿单衣去垫轮胎时车外温度只将将10度，通身冻得许久未缓过来。此刻岳明辉的胃甚是需要一碗热汤水涤荡，见到前方路边放了块木头立牌漆着‘小胶东右转50米’便立马开了过去。只见那门口胶皮绳栓了只脏兮兮的德牧，见来人也不叫，只是眼球跟着他滴溜溜转。

忙着看狗，身子还没完全进门便被迎面出门搬货的高个子又撞了出去。岳明辉还没在此间见到过这么高的男人，当下没有因为被撞生怒反而先抬头瞅那人的模样。

“对不起对不起，您先进来。”男人赶忙放下啤酒箱跟岳明辉道歉。“我刚才搬箱子没看见有人。”

海蛎子味的普通话听得连日与西北人打交道的岳明辉有些新鲜，那人抬头，入目是刀劈斧砍的锋利五官，左耳的黑色耳环和剃掉的鬓角与他的胶东口音并不搭，汗湿的暗绿色大背心露出两边结实的臂膀，但挠头看人的模样瞧着倒像是门口那只大狗。还未等岳明辉坐下，那高个子便给他倒了碗热奶茶，一碗下肚四肢百骸都活络回来，哈萨人的地方牛羊味便重一些，难得这胶东馆子一股子鱼虾腥气。岳明辉点完两道菜，便见那服务生又变身帮厨跑前走后，大个子进厨房还要稍弯腰，好不忙活。

他想起望京那个总跟自己叨逼叨的小片警也因为个子太高，办公桌下总是伸不开腿，给自己填张表格的功夫能砰砰哐哐好几次。

岳明辉出狱一年，小片警总算批了他的出省申请。二〇〇八年秋北疆尚未戒严设下重重哨所，岳明辉一个蹲过局子的不良民，穿梭于空旷原野有种难得的自在，路无尽头天亦无尽头。

抬完啤酒箱的高个子披着毛巾坐下擦汗，接着在一旁桌子瓷盆剥起蒜，岳明辉每夹两口菜便能觉出那男人余光瞥自己一眼，若非岳明辉还算能觉察出这目光并无歹意，恐怕要演的立马就是一出新龙门客栈。

“哥们儿你是看上我了吗？”岳明辉早先也是个有脾气的，被人盯得搁下了筷子。

只见那高个儿一双耳朵立马通红，五官揉作了一团不知怎么摆才合情理。

岳明辉久未见过腼腆到这地步的成年人，他活在即使吃人也要求谈笑风生的地方已久，从容与健谈早就是如同文凭一般的硬性生存条件，去南城监狱溜一圈，坐监犯人精神面貌都能与别处明显不同。当下竟然心里突地软了一下。

从质问者向安抚者的转换只十余秒不到便完成，岳明辉放缓口气，“你有什么事想问我吗？”

高个子又开始挠自己那几乎剃光的后脑勺，反应了两秒后点了点头。

“你问吧，我差不多吃好了。”

“你……缺司机吗？……我的意思是说如果你要去南边，能不能搭我一下……我很熟悉路还可以帮你开车。”

岳明辉一听不禁暗叹巧合，阿勒泰大多是哈萨人蒙古人聚居处，民风淳朴，人大都更为憨直，一个人开车吃不消又有些寂寞，他原就打算在附近哪一处寻个司机，这小子就送货上门了。

“你过来陪我喝两杯，明天晚点出发。”岳明辉拿过酒架上的伊力特，他自恃酒量尚可，几盏酒不过是想再探探这人性子。

白酒加生蒜，喉咙到胃壁都辣个底朝天，高个儿男人也被岳明辉三言两语探个底朝天。二十出头年纪的小子名叫卜凡，十年前随着父亲到布尔津一住便住到如今，这次是想跟着岳明辉去南边英吉沙取自己父亲的遗物。门口那条狗叫六爷，是卜凡捡的，小胶东的抠门老板并不帮他养，所以卜凡只能天天拴着它喂些剩菜，养成了那副营养不良毛色参差的可怜样。岳明辉看着六爷觉得投缘，便让卜凡第二天出发的时候抱上了车，随他俩一起上路。

自一年前从南城监狱里出来，他再难拿曾经的文聘资历找到工作，只先打着零工拿父母过世前留下的钱过活。说出狱不过是出小狱，森然都市才是对尚留几分道德洁癖罪者的更大牢笼，且那里并无分配给囚徒的一口氧气。岳明辉向来害怕失序，自己成为失序份子几年之后仍然对这种感觉无所适从。

岳明辉打开副驾的车窗玻璃，手向外伸出试图抓住风。

找个没人认识的地方生活或许也是一条路。

03

后面几天一路疾风烈阳，六爷都心情愉悦的在后座汪汪叫。

经过霍尔果斯某条县道时他们又被羊群拦下动弹不得，岳明辉一抬头看到路边站着的某人，一度以为自己这几日过得太自在导致失明。

还产生了幻觉。

之前在路上偶尔能碰见一两个哈萨人和蒙古人在路旁搭车，岳明辉看着顺眼的就停下让人上来自己赚个油钱。可眼下车前这根在羊群间长身玉立人形电线杆，分明就是望京办公室里录表格的碎嘴小民警李振洋。

岳明辉一路的肆意自在于看到那张脸的时候全都烟消云散。在此之前他可以理直气壮地对陌生人抱有警惕外加几番试探，却难以在知晓自己狱犯身份的李振洋面前维持体面，更难在李振洋面前对他人心平气和，比如卜凡。才几秒钟时间，岳明辉已经把过去一整年自己应聘外出时遭受的冷脸与防备在脑海里过了两圈。

“开过去。”

卜凡丝毫没想过副驾驶上的男人吐出这三个字背后的百折心思，小心避着羊群缓慢往前开。不想车才出去没有十余米，岳明辉电话就响了起来。

来电显示：火车头。

是李振洋。还是被他看见了。

岳明辉掀开手机盖就听见李振洋的声音不知道是从电话里还是车后传过来。

“岳明辉我看见你车了！车牌号0825上面怎么还有条脏狗，你赶紧停车听见没！”

开车的卜凡也被这声音吓得放缓了速度，侧过头看向自己的老板。

“岳哥……”

“我…一个朋友，把车倒回去吧。”岳明辉的好日子要结束了。

04

他对卜凡说李振洋是自己的朋友。

不单纯是岳明辉想要向卜凡隐瞒自己过往的私心，而是他确实很难解释自己与李振洋的关系。

中学时候的岳明辉一直是升旗台下做开学讲话的镶金边学生，校服裤腿收口用的难看松紧带都不会拆掉的好小孩。那时候他眼里很少看得进去书本篮球以外的人事，但因为高三某次去外校参加航模比赛，遇到了那时普高里吊儿郎当混高一的李振洋。岳明辉赛前去卫生间，那日李振洋上课睡觉被班主任罚在外站着，百无聊赖的差生瞅见乖学生想吓唬一下打发时间，就在卫生间门口掐着点等人出来。岳明辉个子蹿得晚骨架也细，后来一直到大一才过一米八，被吓到的高三生撞进一米八六的高一大个儿怀里显得更像个小萝卜头。

岳明辉在自己学校是没人惹他的，一是他向来会做人，二来那么做下场并不会很好。岳明辉父母是数得着的外交官，即使在皇城根儿下也算得上有些名望，直到高考前的那场著名空难之前他都算是个一路顺风顺水的孩子。

被吓了一跳的好学生觉得眼前因得逞而笑得露了口白牙的外校男生像个十足的问题儿童，侧身不愿理睬的准备绕过去回教室。李振洋见自己招猫逗狗那猫却没其他回应，坏心思一起便长腿一伸挡住卫生间的窄门，横在了岳明辉身前。

“你哪个班的？没见过你啊。”

“不是你们学校的，我比赛马上开始了，请你让一下行吗？”岳明辉无意在外校惹出事端，拳头在袖口攥了几攥又放下。

“你哪个学校的，叫什么啊？”原来不是我们学校的，就说普高什么时候还会有学生不剪掉裤子上那条难看的松紧带。

“说了之后我就可以过去吗？”想来是随了家人，岳明辉习惯性的与人谈判。

“可以，我又不想一直拦着你。”

“三中的，岳明辉。”他倒没必要和这人说假话，以后也不会再见面的。

“李振洋！你干什么呢？回来给我老老实实站好了放学把你妈叫过来！”李振洋憋在嘴边的自我介绍被身后的班主任提前曝光，以一种不太体面的方式。

李振洋所在的普高难得办国际比赛，于是那次比赛结果被贴在学校挂红榜的宣传栏里好久，久到李振洋都在某天不经意看到了比赛的头名那里写着岳明辉三个字，后面贴着高三生面无表情又略带稚气的脸。彼时岳明辉已经被提前录取，在家预习起大学物理并等着父母回家。两年后李振洋考去南方的一所警校，趴在后排睡觉出门招猫逗狗的差生变成了人民警察。

如果不是岳明辉锒铛入狱，想来他俩这辈子也不会在偌大的北京重逢。

05

岳明辉出狱去派出所报到的那天，突然特别恨自己的好记性。

他记得住与自己有过交集的每一张面孔，甚至能记起那是个阴天，卫生间地面的瓷砖打滑，他被这个人吓到差点摔跤，是他扶住自己，脸被按在他胸前，鼻梁骨也在联想记忆后隐隐发痛。

坐在身前的这位小警明显业务不熟练，环境也不熟悉。拿着岳明辉的身份证和材料看的功夫，膝盖因为想要跷二郎腿撞了三次桌角。

李振洋抬头又低头，低头又抬头。

然后，朝岳明辉笑了。

不可否认那一刻刚出狱的囚犯后脑勺都跟着抽疼，心脏也跟着悬浮在胸腔里无所适从。

他有点被这笑声伤到了。

06

李振洋上车前很熟练地打开了后备箱把自己的行李扔了进去，然后上车关了车门。

他这才注意到司机和自己一般，同样块头不小，岳明辉坐在副驾驶上足足像是小了俩号。还不等李振洋开口，岳明辉就先给他俩做起了介绍，说是介绍或许更像意图抢白。

“卜凡，这是我朋友李振洋。”岳明辉省略了一切他不想提及的东西和往这方向发展的通路。其实他远不必紧张至此，李振洋但凡脑子正常就不会对陌生人说你好我是个警察，你的副驾这位是我负责的出狱犯人。

“这位是我在布尔津认识的朋友卜凡，这次也帮着我开车，我送他去英吉沙。”

岳明辉若此刻没有满腹暴躁，就会察觉李振洋在听到英吉沙时眉头一顿。

“我来开吧你歇会儿。”李振洋对卜凡说罢就要开车门。

卜凡推脱不成又开始不知所措，只能滴溜溜看向岳明辉，一双黑白分明的眼睛瞧得他只好回头帮忙讲话。

“去年一年你车扣了几分修了几回用我提醒吗？”李振洋闲下来什么也朝岳明辉倒，大到房贷办理小到车检日期倒豆子一样讲。

“我嫌这狗脏，不想坐后排。”六爷好像听懂了，表情很受伤。

“那我跟你换行吗？”岳明辉没好气，吊儿郎当挑三拣四的模样被警校磨了这么多年还是没彻底磨走，想必是刻进骨子里的。

“不行，这个时间太阳全晒副驾那边了。”

我去你大爷的晒。

岳明辉只好让卜凡下车，把人民警察请到前排开路。

07

岳明辉这回有点想多了，人民警察李振洋真的不是来盯他梢的。

李振洋是来追线索的。

只不过本来不用他跑这一趟西北，李振洋前脚批了岳明辉的申请，后脚就又自己给队里递了一份罢了。

一路上岳明辉也没问，李振洋知道岳明辉不怎么想看到自己，也知道他过得难受，岳明辉的难受早已超过了正常人能承受的负荷。他也就看外面还像个人样，里面不知道已经绞成了什么样的烂糊血肉。一年多相处下来，李振洋觉得十几岁时候的岳明辉大概早没了，至于现在这个是什么样，他也没个准谱。

因为性质复杂，那次空难过后岳明辉不仅迟迟收不到政府补助，甚至在大学里都难以申请奖学金。汉奸之子的名号贴在身上成了无形的针锥，无时无刻不如芒在背。后来毕业之后的岳明辉虽然拿着辛苦啃下的文凭找到了合适的工作，但霉运好像一直在追着他跑。两个月混乱的庭审就这么决定他二十六岁之后的三年，被关进南城监狱成了经济犯。岳明辉感觉有一双无形的命运之手锁在自己咽喉，在正要成年时狠狠勒紧将自己按进尘土，又在工作稍有所得时干脆把自己锁入囚牢。

入队时李振洋跟着师傅整理过十几年前空难事件的卷宗，整个案件绝非意外事故却牵扯极广，因而多年搁置在旁。若不是两年前探到南疆确实走了些许风声，他们不可能顶着压力重启调查。那年牵涉慎深的遇难官员之子竟然成了经济犯，李振洋不过是分配到望京派出所来摸底的。

十余年的时间足以让一个在普高罚站的差生成为十项全能的利落警察，也足以让红榜头名的学生代表因为档案上那一则入狱三年的信息而遭白眼无数求职无门。

只是社区片警装得时间久了，李振洋感觉自己心态越来越像居委会关爱互助小组的爱心大妈。

李振洋逐渐想要对岳明辉好些再好一些，越是向他倾倒便越是如同山洪海啸一般丰沛的好。

——————————tbc——————————


End file.
